


The One With the Missing Hair

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For this prompt: "derek is a stylist. it is his job to get stiles' hair super fluffy and beautiful every single day. stiles is a model. he does hair commercials. his hair is his bread and butter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/126307380205/derek-is-a-stylist-it-is-his-job-to-get-stiles).

“ _Derek!”  
_

Derek jerked his head up at the Stiles’s panicked voice, and was about to ask what the emergency was when he saw Stiles’s hair. Or, more specifically, the giant chunk of _missing_ hair.  


Oh shit.   


Stiles grabbed onto his arms, amber eyes wide with alarm. “I was babysitting Scott’s kids and we were playing barbershop and Bethie grabbed a pair of _actual_ scissors and I didn’t realize until I heard them and by the time I got them away from her she’d done _this_ and I have a photo shoot tomorrow _Derek what am I going to do?!”_

“Stiles!” Derek grabbed his shoulders and shook him once. “It’s fine, okay? We’ll figure it out.”  


“ _How?!”_ Stiles’s voice jumped up to a higher pitch. “Oh my God, they’re going to fire me, I’m never going to work again, I’m not–”  


Derek did the only thing he could think of to calm Stiles down.  


He kissed him.  


Stiles’s soft lips kept moving against his for a few seconds before parting with a sigh, kissing Derek back.  


Derek pulled away with a final peck and squeezed Stiles’s shoulders again. “Stiles. It’s going to be fine.”  


“Buh,” Stiles said, eyes glazed over a little.  


Derek smirked. “Have some faith in me, okay? Let me do my job.”  


Stiles blinked and his eyes cleared, and his mouth softened into a smile. “Yeah. Okay. Can there be more kissing later?”  


“Absolutely.”  



End file.
